<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When it all breaks down by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798818">When it all breaks down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your darkest hour [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Wonder Woman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs someone sometimes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your darkest hour [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When it all breaks down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this changes tenses halfway through.....no it doesn't shush</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Charlie woke up in the middle of the night, it took his brain a moment to realize that he wasn’t shaking or sweating or screaming or anything else that usually came with a nightmare. In fact, he hadn’t had a nightmare like that in a while. But he was awake nonetheless. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he got out of bed, grateful for the rug under his feet that meant he didn’t immediately hit cold floor after his socks had been eaten by his sheets. His door was shut (but not locked, he didn’t lock it here) and as he slowly pulled it open he realized that Sami’s door across the hall was open. Sami kept his door shut, too. Not locked, just shut. It was nice to have the privacy after sleeping out in the open or in crowded boarding houses or whatever cramped transport they were in. But Sami’s door was open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bed was empty, the sheets a mess, and the door to the water closet was cracked enough Charlie could see it was empty as well. He frowned and kept going down the hall to the main area of their apartment. No lights were on but the blinds were open and the moonlight provided enough to keep him from running into anything. There was no sign of Sami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Charlie took a step out, he saw something glint on the floor. Then he saw another glint, and another. Shattered glass spread out from behind the kitchen counter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sami?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” The response was quick, quiet. “Just dropped a glass.” Sami kept his voice, low, but Charlie could hear the strain in it. “Go back to bed, I'll clean it up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure-” the question dies on his lips as he comes around and sees Sami sitting on the floor, pressed up against the cabinets, with tears streaking down his face. “Sami...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. Stay there, alright?” Charlie gets the broom and carefully moves the glass away from Sami, sweeping it into a pile out of the way. He pulls another glass out of the cabinet and fills it with water. “Here, drink that.” He waits for Sami to take it before sitting down next to him, pressing their shoulders together. Sami takes his time drinking the water. It's obvious he’s trying to avoid the conversation, but Charlie’s not in a hurry. When Sami sets the glass down, Charlie gives him a gentle nudge. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sami doesn’t look at him, just shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sami...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s silly.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it silly or is it nothing? You're a better liar than that, Sameer. And I'm willing to bet it’s neither.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Sami curls in on himself as his body starts shaking. Without even hesitating, Charlie wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close. Sami clings to Charlie’s shirt as he presses into the comfort. Charlie’s other hand comes up to run through Sami’s hair and he starts softly whispering. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I'm here, it’s alright. Let it out, love. I've got you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the sobs fade out, Sami doesn’t let go and neither does Charlie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too much,” Sami whispers. “I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t stop thinking. And then I came out to get a drink and I dropped the glass, and it was just too much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Charlie promises. “I’ll carry it with you. I've got you, </span>
  <span>leannan</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sami doesn’t say anything for a long time. Charlie thinks he might be asleep and doesn’t dare move in case it wakes him up. But he does let himself press a kiss into the dark curls and whisper his confession so low he’s sure no one can hear it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The soft reply comes, “I love you too, Charlie.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>